


Remember

by schaflos



Series: Frank [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Reid, Memories, Repressed Memories, Sad Spencer Reid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Zwei Personen, eine Zelle und eine ziemlich unangenehme Erinnerung.





	Remember

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.“

 

„Das ist keine Frage des Wollens, Reid. Du musst.“

 

Schnaubend wandte Reid sich ab und lehnte sich mit der Schulter wieder an die kalte Steinwand. Die Kälte kroch ihm in die Glieder und seine Augen brannten unangenehm.

 

„Um genau zu sein muss ich nichts. Es ist nämlich nicht erwiesen, dass man jemanden dazu zwingen kann …“

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich dazu zwingen könnte es mir zu erzählen! Und es tut mir leid das zu sagen Reid, aber in dieser Beziehung bist du schwach.“

 

Anstatt sich zu wehren, kehrte ihm der Profiler nur noch weiter den Rücken zu. Er hatte zum ersten Mal keine Lust mehr zu reden. Wenn er nun anfing zu reden würde er wieder alte Wunden wieder aufreißen, dann bekäme er wieder Alpträume … den Schmerz brauchte er nicht noch einmal.

„Doktor Spencer Reid!“, fauchte der andere nun wütend und die Erwähnung seines ganzen Namens brachte Reid tatsächlich dazu sich umzudrehen.

Er starrte direkt in die vor Wut funkelnden Augen seines Freundes der, dadurch das er stand, sehr bedrohlich wirkte.

 

„Ich weiß, wir sitzen beide grade ziemlich tief in der Scheiße, aber du weißt ganz genau, dass es nichts bringt sich zu verstecken!“

 

„Ach nein?“, schrie Reid zurück und sprang auf die Beine, „Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden! Hast du eine Ahnung wie weh das tut? Du redest doch auch nie über deine Kindheit!“

„Und wo hat es mich hingebracht!? Zu Drogen, Depressionen und schließlich fast zum Selbstmord! Also denke nicht ich wüsste nicht wovon ich spreche!“

Erschrocken presste sich Reid an die Wand, als die ganze Wut seines Freundes sich gegen ihn entlud.

„Also hör verdammt nochmal auf in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und fang an zu erzählen! Du hast sowieso keine andere Wahl, denn es gibt nur diese 25 m² und mich!“

 

Damit wandte er sich ab und lief unruhig die gegenüberliegenden Wand entlang. Sie mussten hier irgendwie raus, bevor ihre angespannten Nerven sie dazu veranlassten etwas Dummes zu tun. Doch Frank würde sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

Spencer stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an der Wand und sah seinem Freund dabei zu wie er ruhelos an der Wand auf und ab ging.

Er hatte recht, er selbst hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Und war das hier nicht der beste Moment um jemanden sein Herz auszuschütten, wo sie doch dem Tode geweiht waren?

 

„Maeve.“

 

Der Andere blieb stehen und drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um.

„Was?“

 

„Sie hieß Maeve, Maeve Donovan.“

 

Erschöpft von seinem eigenen Wutausbruch ließ sich sein Freund langsam an der Wand hinunter gleiten und setzte sich. Er hustete und hob dann den Kopf um den jungen Doktor anzusehen.

„Erzähl es Spencer, es hilft … wirklich.“

Spencer schluckte und seine Unterlippe zitterte als er sich zwang weiter zu sprechen.

„Sie war Genetikerin. Ich habe sie durch Zufall kennengelernt und … und wir haben angefangen miteinander zu telefonieren.“

 

Reid fühlte sich plötzlich nackt, er hatte noch nie mit jemanden konkret über Maeve gesprochen. Er würde es einfach kurzhalten, überlegte er sich, kurz und gefühllos.

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Kamera mit der Frank sie überwachte, sie konnte auch Ton übertragen.

 

„Sechs Monate, zwei Wochen und fünf Tage lang haben wir nur telefoniert. Wir haben über nichts Wichtiges gesprochen, nur darüber geredet was uns in der letzten Zeit sehr beschäftigt hat. Ich habe ihr meine MRT-Bilder geschickt. Da … da ich Angst hatte Schizophrenie zu bekommen wie meine Mutter und schon seit längerem Kopfschmerzen hatte. Doch auch sie meinte, wie die Ärzte, dass dort nichts Auffälliges wäre.“

 

Er hielt inne, nun hatte er doch mehr über seine persönlichen Gefühle erzählt, als er sich vorgenommen hatte. Mit einem kurzen Anflug von Panik bemerkte er, dass sein Freund gar nicht mehr da saß, wo er es vor wenigen Minuten noch getan hatte.

War er tatsächlich so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkte hatte, wie Frank seinen Kollegen aus der Zelle holte?

„Red ruhig weiter.“

Die klare Stimme ließ ihn herum fahren. Der Andere hatte sich neben ihn an die Steinwand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Blick ins Leere gerichtet.

 

„Na ja“, fuhr Spencer mit zittriger Stimme fort, nun kam ein Teil den er nicht mochte, „Nach … nach einem Telefonat sagte sie plötzlich: Ich liebe dich.“

Sein Kollege hob überrascht den Kopf. Sagte allerdings nichts, sondern forderte mit einem ruhigen Nicken Reid dazu auf weiter zu erzählen.

„Ich war zu überrascht um irgendetwas zu erwidern und habe einfach aufgelegt.“

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Hätte er doch nur etwas gesagt, nein natürlich war er wieder viel zu schüchtern gewesen um irgendetwas zu erwidern.

Ein einfaches „Ich dich auch.“ hätte doch vollkommen ausgereicht.

Nein … stattdessen versank er in Schuldgefühlen, weil er die einzige Chance verpasst hatte um ihr zu sagen was er tatsächlich für sie empfand.

 

„Blake hat mich schließlich dazu gebracht sie doch einmal zu fragen, ob wir uns verabreden wollen und … und nach ein paar überzeugenden Worten konnte ich Maeve tatsächlich dazu bringen.“

Reid lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran wie sehr er sich darauf gefreut hatte Maeve endlich zu sehen und _richtig_ mit ihr reden zu können.

„Ich war aufgeregt und war deshalb schon viel zu früh im Restaurant. Doch als ich mich umgesehen habe …“

Er sah die Szene so deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge, dass es ihn selbst erschreckte. Doch sein 187 IQ-Gehirn verschonte ihn vor nichts. Sein Freund warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, als Reid stockte.

 

„Spencer?“

 

Reid zuckte zusammen und blinzelte stark damit sich sein Blick wieder klärte.

„Was hast du in dem Restaurant gesehen?“

Der Andere blieb hartnäckig, Spencer hatte so tapfer angefangen zu erzählen, jetzt sollte er es auch zu Ende führen.

 

„Ich … Ich“, Reid brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, „Ich dachte ich hätte ihren Stalker gesehen, da der Kerl sich die ganze Zeit suchend umsah. Also rief ich sie an und warnte sie. Doch es war nur ein falscher Alarm …“

Er hatte ihr grundlos Angst gemacht, er hatte sie ohne jeglichen richtigen Beweis erneut in Panik versetzt. Kraftlos ließ sich Reid auf den Boden sinken, sein Freund tat es ihm gleich.

 

„Sie hinter ließ ein Buch für mich, von ihrem Lieblingsautor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle … _The Narrative of John Smith_ … und … und vorne hatte sie ein Zitat hinein geschrieben …“

Tränen stiegen dem jungen Doktor in die Augen und er versuchte rasch sie mit dem Ärmel wegzuwischen. Weder vor Frank noch vor seinem Kollegen wollte er schwach wirken.

„Es war von Thomas Merton –“

„ _ _Die Liebe ist unser wahres Schicksal__ _. Wir finden den Sinn des Lebens nicht allein. Wir finden ihn miteinander_.“

Verwundert drehte sich Reid zu seinem Freund um, dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte leicht.

„Woher –“

„Erzähl einfach weiter, Spencer.“

 

Reid sah ihn besorgt an, sein Kollege wirkte plötzlich so kraftlos und erschöpft … das war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Danach, danach wurde sie entführt“, murmelte Reid leise, „Doch nicht von dem Mann von dem wir dachten es wäre ihr Stalker, sondern von … Diana Turner. Ich weiß nicht genau, was Diana mit ihr gemacht hat, ich hoffe nur es war nichts Schlimmes dabei. Als ich merkte, dass sie entführt worden war, bat ich die anderen um Hilfe. Es hat etwas gedauert Hotch zu überzeugen, aber es hat geklappt.“

  
Wieder legte er eine kurze Pause ein und sah dabei zu seinem Freund der die Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen?“

Langsam öffnete sein Kollege die Augen und als er Reids besorgten Blick bemerkte legte er ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. Spencer war in dem Moment viel zu besorgt um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er es eigentlich nicht mochte wenn ihn jemand berührte.

„Was ist dann passiert?“

Der Profiler sah seinen Freund unsicher an.

„Nein, dir geht es nicht gut und …“

„Spencer“, der andere verlieh seiner Stimme eine gewisse Autorität, „Ich hab mich vorhin einfach ein wenig zu sehr aufgeregt, das ist alles. Erzähl was dann passiert ist.“

Mit einem Schlag wurde Reid klar, wie schwach sie eigentlich waren. Er hatte längst sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange hielt Frank sie hier schon gefangen? Ein paar Tage, oder schon einige Wochen? War vielleicht sogar ein Monat vergangen?

 

„Äh … dann, dann“, Reid brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder in die Erinnerungen einzufinden, „Wir haben uns sofort auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht. Doch Diana schien das alles mit eingeplant zu haben. Sie ist uns immer wieder entwischt. Schließlich konnte wir sie finden und ich durfte sogar zu ihr und Maeve. Allerdings … allerdings musste ich mir die Augen verbinden.“

Reid erschauderte als er sich an Dianas höhnische Stimme erinnerte.

„Es war eine Falle … es war von Anfang an eine Falle …“

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm nun die Wange hinunter gefolgt von einer weiteren. Hastig versuchte er sie wegzuwischen, solange bis sein Ärmel zu nass dafür war.

„Ich wollte ihr noch einmal sagen, dass ich so liebe. Das einzige was ich auf Grund der Situation sagen musste war: Ich liebe dich nicht.“

 

Der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm einen weiteren stechenden Schmerz direkt ins Herz. Er zog die Beine an die Brust und legte die Stirn auf seinen Knien ab. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken doch der Versuch scheiterte kläglich.

Die ganzen Bilder und Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch.

Diana wie sie ihn anfasste, ihn küsste.

Maeves geschockter Gesichtsausdruck als Diana ihr die Waffe an den Kopf hielt und letztendlich das Bild welches sich für immer in sein Gehirn brennen würde:

Diana und Maeve nebeneinander in einer riesigen Blutlache.

 

„Ich … ich …“

Er brachte keinen Satz mehr zustande, zu groß war die plötzliche Schmerzenswelle die ihn überrollte. Die ganzen Wunden, die wieder anfingen zu bluten …

 

Ein Rascheln ließ ihn auf horchen und im nächsten Moment lehnte sich etwas Warmes an ihn. Jemand legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

Jemand? Es konnte nur sein Kollege sein.

„Spencer“, murmelte der andere ruhig und Reid zuckte zusammen als er merkte wie nah der andere ihm war, „Ich möchte das du eines weißt. Ich will dir jetzt nicht die Standardsprüche erklären, das es ist nicht deine Schuld war und so weiter, sondern ich möchte das du weißt das man manche Dinge nicht beeinflussen kann. Sie müssen einfach geschehen und Du kannst nichts dagegen tun.“

Reid hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund durch einen Tränenvorhang aus an.

„Aber Maeve musste in ihren letzten Sekunden denken, dass ich sie nicht liebe, ich habe sie belogen.“

„Das glaube ich nicht, sie war klug und sah mit dem Herzen, sie hat gewusst, dass du gezwungen warst es zu sagen, damit sie verschont bleibt. Du hast sie geliebt und ich denke Maeve hat das gewusst.“

Spencer verstand immer noch nicht was er meinte, stattdessen stützte er das Kinn auf den Knien ab und starrte an die Wand gegenüber. Es war dunkler und noch kälter geworden, die grauen Steine schmolzen immer mehr zusammen,eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Reids Armen aus.

„Überlege doch mal mit deinem schlauen Hirn. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn du Maeve im Restaurant getroffen hättest? Was wäre geschehen, wenn Diana sie nicht umgebracht hätte?“, er holte kurz Luft und presste sich fester an Reid, „Du weißt es nicht. Was … wenn alles nur noch schlechter geworden wäre?“

„Und was wenn nicht?“, erwiderte Reid verbittert, „Was wenn dadurch alles besser geworden wäre? Was wenn …“

 

Plötzlich spürte er das gesamte Gewicht seines Freundes, dass sich gegen ihn lehnte. Er wandte den Kopf und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Sein Freund war gegen ihn gerutscht und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Einen Moment lang starrte Reid ihn völlig entsetzt an, dann rüttelte er ihn sanft an der Schulter.

„Alles … gut“, nuschelte der andere undeutlich, hustete und noch mehr Blut lief ihm über das Kinn, „Spencer … ich bin stolz auf dich. Du musst sie wirklich sehr geliebt haben.“

Reid war zu geschockt um etwa zu erwidern.

 

Wir werden es nie hier heraus schaffen.

Wir werden sterben.

 

Oh Maeve, es tut mir so leid!

 


End file.
